conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Kēlen
Kēlen – conlang stworzony przez Sylvię Sotomayor jako język kosmitów zwanych Kēleñi. W przeciwieństwie do języków ludzi nie posiada on czasowników, a stosunki między częściami zdania są wyrażane przez cztery relacjonały. Fonologia W nawiasach podano wymowę w IPA. Obok zapis w alfabecie Kēlen. Spółgłoski Samogłoski Rzeczowniki Temat rzeczownika może być jednosylabowy (struktura CVC, CV, VC lub V), wielosylabowy lub złożony. Rzeczowniki tworzy się przez dodanie prefiksów i sufiksów do tematu. Ożywioność Rzeczowniki dzielą się na ożywione, nieożywione i posesywne. Rzeczowniki ożywione Rzeczowniki ożywione odnoszą się do osób, zjawisk przyrody i przedmiotów podniesionych do rangi osoby, np. zwierząt domowych. Użycie może zależeć od idiolektu. Najbardziej radykalnym użyciem prefiksów ożywionych jest oznaczanie tak tylko spokrewnionych Kēleñi. Rzeczowniki nieożywione Rzeczowniki nieożywione oznaczają przedmioty, miejsca, zdarzenia i rzeczowniki abstrakcyjne. Mogą być to również rzeczowniki posesywne, które nie należą już do konkretnej osoby. Rzeczowniki posesywne Rzeczowniki posesywne odnoszą się do rzeczy trwale powiązanych z konkretną osobą, np. części ciała. W pewnym kontekście mogą zostać tak oznaczone też inne tematy (np. emocje, stany umysłu) związane wyłącznie z daną osobą. Posesywne nie są natomiast więzi rodzinne. Prefiksy Sufiksy Końcówką rzeczowników nie będących w liczbie mnogiej może być -a, -e lub zero morfologiczne: * końcówka zerowa - dla rzeczowników zakończonych samogłoska lub pojedynczą spółgłoską zwarto-otwartą (m, n, ñ, ŋ, l, λ, r, rj) * -e - po tematach zakończonych na dwie spółgłoski (poza rj) i po sufiksach -īk oraz -īw. Regularny temat zakończony takimi końcówkami nie przyjmuje sufiksu -e. * -a - po spółgłosce zwartej, zwarto-szczelinowej lub szczelinowej albo po krótkich, jednosylabowych tematach. Może różnić się w zależności od dialektu. W liczbie mnogiej występują końcówki -ien (tylko ożywione) i -i. Ten drugi asymiluje z samogłoskami dając: * -ā + -i = -āe * -āe + -i = -āji * -iē + -i = -īji * -ēie + -i = -ēji Sufiksy słowotwórcze Tematy moga przyłączać inne sufiksy. Pojawiają sie one między tematem a sufiksem liczby. Nadal produktywne z nich to: * -anen (wykonawca z zawodu, osoba praktykująca daną czynność): anālte (zdrowie) - māltanen (uzdrowiciel) * -ēl (osoba z daną cechą): ankēra (święty) - makērēl * -īhen (przyrząd, narzędzie): annītte (smażony) - janīttīhen (patelnia) * -īk (sztuczny przedmiot): sakīwa (skóra) - ankīwīke * -īñ (zdrobnienie): malāca (dziewczyna) - malācīñ (dziewczynka) * -īw (przeciwieństwo): ansēña (szkodliwy) - ansēñīwe (nieszkodliwy) * -ōn (zgrubienie lub przedstawiciel): jatāena (opowieść) - matāenōn (baśniarz) Nieproduktywne sufiksy słowotwórcze to m.in.: * -eran (gildia): jālteran (gildia uzdrowicieli) * -ienāl (zestaw czterech rzeczy): jaxāelienāl (cztery noce) * -iss (zdrobnienie): jēwānisse (sadzawka) * -(n)non (mężczyzna wykonujący czynność): mērānnon (łowca) Zaimki Zaimki osobowe Istnieją osobne zaimki 1. osoby ekskluzywnej i inkluzywnej. Do zaimków można dołączyć dwa modyfikatory: tēna oraz āñ. Pierwszy łączy się z zaimkami podwójnymi, mnogimi i zbiorowymi nadając charakter uogólniający (np. my obaj lub każdy z was), drugi zaś z każdym zaimkiem osobowym tworzy formę zwrotną. Relacjonały LA Relacjonał la oznacza istnienie, stan lub położenie. *la jacēla; *: Istnieje miska. *la jacēla sū jatēwa; *: Istnieje miska na stole. *: Na stole leży miska. *la jacēla janēla; *: Istnieje miska czerwona. *: Miska jest czerwona. Relacjonał odmienia się przez czasy, aspekty i tryby: * la - czas teraźniejszy uniwersalny * an - czas teraźniejszy ciągły * te - czas przeszły niedokonany * reha - czas przyszły, przymus * heja - obowiązek, powinność * hie - tryb pontencjalny, przypuszczenie * wa - przeczenie NI Relacjonał ni oznacza zmianę stanu lub położenia i nie jest odmieniany przez czas, aspekt ani tryb. Jeśli podmiot jest ożywiony, relacjonał odmienia się przez osoby. Może przyjąć też drugi argument - sprawcę zmiany - oznaczany słówkiem ā''. W przypadku, gdy zarówno podmiot, jak i dopełnienie są ożywione, relacjonał może (nie musi) być odmieniany przez obydwie kategorie analogicznie do ''se. SE Relacjonał se używa się do oznaczenia źródła lub celu. Jeśli źródło lub cel jest ożywione, relacjonał odmienia sie przez nie. Odmienia się również przez czas, aspekt i tryb jak la, jednak nie posiada formy przeczenia - wtedy jest używane wā. *s(e)- czas teraźniejszy uniwersalny, czynności zwyczajowe *an- czas teraźniejszy ciągły *t(e)- czas przeszły *reh- czas przyszły *hej- chęć, prawdopodobieństwo *hi(e)- tryb pontencjalny, przypuszczenie Przykładowe zdania: *selre anlāsi; : Ode mnie do ciebie pozdrowienia. : Pozdrawiam cię. *anelnirne jamīra; : Od nas do was (cz. ciągły) przerażenie. : Jesteśmy dla was przerażający. *temme jacōña; : Od niej do niego (cz. przeszły) pocałunek. : Pocałowała go. *temme jacōña wā; : Od niej do niego (cz. przeszły) pocałunek, nie. : Nie pocałowała go. *sg - liczba pojedyncza *pc - liczba zbiorowa *pl - liczba mnoga *ex - ekskluzyw *in - inkluzyw Osobne słowa źródła i celu wymagają przyimków. * Przyimek źródła ke jest używany wobec rzeczowników ożywionych. * Przyimek źródła to jest używany wobec rzeczowników nieożywionych i osób wykonujących czynność mimowolnie. W tym wypadku relacjonał nie jest odmieniany przez osobę będącą źródłem czynnośi. * Przyimek celu mo jest używany z rzeczownikami ożywionymi i nieożywionymi. *temme antēnni pē ke masōwa mo mamōīñ; :Od niego do niego (cz. przeszły) pieniądze trochę, od ojca do syna. :Ojciec dał synowi trochę pieniędzy. *tema antēnni pē to masōwa mo mamōīñ; :Do niego (cz. przeszły) pieniądze trochę, z ojca do syna. :Ojciec dał mimowolnie synowi trochę pieniędzy. :Syn wziął od ojca trochę pieniędzy. PA Słówko pa służy do oznaczania całości, jej części i, opcjonalnie, części od części. Rzadko używa się więcej argumentów niż trzy. Linki zewnętrzne * Słownik Kēlenu online (po angielsku) Kategoria:Języki sztuczne spoza forum językotwórców